an obscure love
by Canelle
Summary: Hinata discover the return of Itachi and remember her childood, when they met. Will she see him again?
1. remember

AN OBSCURE LOVE

WARNING: In the beginning of the French translation of Naruto, Uchiha was spelled "Uchiwa". Then, all my writing are writing Uchiwa too. Dont BOTHER me with that.

NDA: For the chronology, that occurs after Itachi (and Kisame, --but who care of Kisame? He isn't a bishonen.. . on the other hand Itachi.. . mmmmmm) tried to take away Naruto and escaped.

**First chapter: remember**

Quiet and discrete as always, Hinata goes in the streets of the village of Konoha. She heard what the professors said between them, she learned what had occured at Sasuke and Kakashi, and at Naruto. She wouldn't be entitled to know. . But she spied on Jounins with her Byakugan, reading on their lips after they brought back Sasuke to the hospital. To tell the truth, she wanted to know how Naruto was. And she had learned THAT...

That Itachi was back.

Itachi.. . Itachi Uchiwa.. . Itachi.. .

Feeling tears to go up in her eyes, Hinata started to run. She don't want anybody to see her crying.. she enters the forest and stops in a small clearing where she lets finally her pain spout out.

she cries in an uncontrolled way while her memories remake surface brutally. It was so a long time, why, why I'm not able to forget it?!

--Flash Back

It was the end of the afternoon, and Hinata only wandered in the forest. she had bad marks in the academy and she didn't dare to go home to announce it to her father. he was disappointed so much of her weakness and her bad results. However Hinata did all that she could, she wants that her parents are proud of her. ... Then she took refuge in the close forest among trees and bushes, so discrete that the animals let she go among them without fleeing.

Suddenly, her glance fixed on the ground had seen a pair shoe appear right in front of her. Frightened, she raised her head and discovered that an Anbu was upright in front of her. he wasn't tall and his face was hidden by a mask representing cat-like. Hinata began to tremble of fright facing this powerful unknown man.

"What are you doing here, little girl?"

Hinata felt fear paralyse her and didn't manage to answer. Then the Anbu withdrew his mask, revealing a face which fixed in the spirit of Hinata. Delicate and still childish features , the young boy wasn't more than 12 years. Black eyes bordered of long black lashes looked at her calmly. Long black mock of hair fell down on both sides of its frontal stringcourse with drawing of leaf. The remainder of his hair was attached in his back by a bond. He doesn't say anything while Hinata detailed his face, noting that the small girl gradually ceased trembling.

Hinata felt a heatwave invade her gently. she felt reassured. . strangely. Even when she was with her father, she didn't feel so calms. She wasn't afraid. Timidly, the small girl advances towards the Anbu and put her small hand in his . And always in silence, they moved towards the village, enjoying the quiet company one of the other. When they arrived close to the residence of Hyuga, the boy stopped and said: "You are a Hyuga,aren't you the heiress? what is your name?" "Hi.. . Hinata." she answered with her soft voice. she raised her eyes towards him. "I am Itachi. Itachi Uchiwa." She had heard about him, the genius of the Uchiwa clan. Her father would have liked that she is able to compete with him for the honor of the Hyuga clan. Hinata felt suddenly shame of keep close to so strong personn, she which was so weak. Releasing the hand of the boy, she left, running to home without turning over nor even thanking him. He looked at she leaving, his glance reflected . . . little sadness.

When they met again in the forest, Hinata hiding to cry, Itachi seeking calms and loneliness, she asked for forgiveness of have left without thanking him , nor saying him goodbye. An unperceivable smile floated on the lips of the boy. Hinata didn't control well the byakugan and had difficulty to decipher the feelings of people, but she understood those of Itachi. From this day, they were often found in the quietude of the forest. Hinata was intimidated a little at the beginning, and Itachi spoke little. But gradually they managed to open their heart one with the other. Itachi appreciated the softness and the kindness of the small young lady. She alleviated him. Hinata felt in confidence with Itachi. With him, she could be herself without having shame of it. She also learned to know the feelings which hid behind the beautiful face, this darkness which slept at the bottom of him, this vacuum which sometimes made he doubt. An inextinguishable thirst for power which made he seeks always further. An indifference for the life, the death, the pain and the other men. Terrible fate of this child-man, not having never had right to the weakness and innocence.

And Hinata understood that soon the village would be too narrow for him, that he would need space and wind, freedom. That he would soon leave alone, in the search of his ideal. And Hinata understood that this day came when she found him in the forest this day. His glance indicated that his decision was made. "Then, do you leave?" he didn't reveal surprise by the fact she guessed his intentions. "Yes, I come to say you good-bye, Hinata." "You can't ...take me with you ?" "Not. I want leave alone. And you are too small, you would be a burden." Words were harder than usually and the tears went up in the white eyes of the young girl. "you will return. .?" He addressed a last glance, a sad smile and he left.

Hinata cried much, hidden in the forest. Later, she learned that all the clan of Uchiwa had been massacred. She felt a little guilty. She could have guessed that he would test his force before leaving. . But somehow. the Uchiwa was also those which had learned him how to kill without scruples. she also, ideally, should be able of it, but she was too sensitive to hurt the others.

Hinata didn't return any more in the forest. She turned away from night and silence. She did all to forget him. She turned towards the blue sky and the sun, towards the noise, the laughter and the innocence of another child of same age. she thought of having succeeded in choking her feelings for Itachi.

End of flash back


	2. reunion

second chapter: Reunion.  
  
But he had returned to the village. Only the mention of his name had made her heart beat . She couldn't deny that she had waited hopelessly his return, even if it was a vain hope. She wanted to see him again. For 5 years, she wished only that. See him again. But he left again. He didn't returned for her.  
  
Alone in the deepest of the forest, Hinata cry sitting by ground, being pressed on a cut down tree. She don't hear the steps approachher and somebody sit down on the trunk, looking her in silence. When she raise finally the head, her heart stop beating by recognizing the man who was held in front of her.  
  
He changed. He grew, his face had lost the roundness of childhood to acquire the hardness of the adulthood. his features are sharpened, his more sharp-edged glance, his mouth doesn't let see trace of any smile. His formerly black eyes are now red dark and a dark fire dances in his pupil. But he is Itachi.  
  
Unable to make any sound, Hinata poses her head on the knees of the man and smiles to him. he returned. Both remain like that one moment, before Itachi breaks this soft silence with his deep voice.  
"Hinata, you grew. You become very beautiful."  
"You too. You are. . un adult now."  
  
The hand of elder of Uchiwa poses on the hair of Hinata and caresses her gently, as if he fear rumple the delicate petals of a flower. The smile of Hinata become more radiant.  
"Did I..... miss you, Itachi?"  
"Yes. you missed me so much, Hinata."  
"Takes me along with you."  
"Hinata.. . "  
The girl rectifies herself to face the man. "I am Genin now. I could follow you. I will manage."  
"You are still. . a child."  
"I will grow quickly. I don't want leave you any more, Itachi! I waited for you so a long time!"  
"Hinata.. I can't take you along. Where I go, you will be hurt. . . "  
"But here also I'm hurt ! Nobody cares of me, if I left with you, I am sure that would please my family on the contrary! And someone even tried to kill me! In my own village, my own family!"  
  
Hinata doesn't notice the expression of Itachi harden with her words. She lets leave all that she usually hides in her heart. Hinata entrusts to her only true love without back thought. Taking her round face in his hands, Itachi murmurs gently to this so precious girl:  
"Wait for me still a little, Hinata... . just a few years, please. And I will return to seek you. I promise to you."  
"Itachi"   
a tear runs on the cheek of the Genin. "I will await you. I will become stronger and more erudite. When you returns to seek me, I promise to you that I will be useful for you."  
  
"You don't need, Hinata."  
He inclines. Their lips meets and opens for their first kiss and their last kiss before a long time. Then Itachi leaves.  
  
But he doesn't leave the grounds of the villages for the moment. Something in the words of Hinata had make him anger. With the greatest prudence, Itachi goes to the hospital, then to the archives and finds what he seeks. Then he leaves to find his target.  
  
Neji has just finished a training session with his Byakugan. He is always watchful even if he relax his jutsu. But the only thing he sees is a shade in front of him before breaking down while howling of pain. Tenten ,which practices not far, runs to him hearing his cry and discovers Neji the face covered with his hands full of blood. Neji is led urgently to the hospital while Gai tries to find the track of his attacker, but in vain.  
  
Gai contemplates the face of Neji on the white bed of the hospital. He was courageous when he heard the diagnosis , but now, tears run his eyes. Blind . The kunai burst the two eyes in only one blow . He will never be able to see again. Close to him, Lee also keep silent and gently poses his hand on the shoulder of his rival, to comfort him. But he knows well that nothing will make return his lost dreams. By seeing his two broken pupils, Gai cursed the fate which is baited on the young apprentices. Why? Why does it arrive to these children?  
  
On the road, Itachi goes. He can leave, assured that nobody will any more try to kill his precious Moon-flower.  
Hinata looks at the night sky. She find the night again and will never forget it again.


	3. waiting

Third chapter: waiting, thought of Hinata  
  
---Hinata POV---  
  
The days, the months and the years will pass for me. All a little similar. When will I be rather old to he takes me with him? When will he return to seek me? I don't know. I can only wait patiently. I am patient. I wait, I live only waiting, I took up time while waiting for the day of our reunion. And I look at, I look at people around me, with new eyes, the eyes of somebody who doesn't even already form part of the village in myself.  
  
  
Hanabi  
Dojo escape the familiar noises of my sister training with my father. She works hard, to please our Father and our family. But I see that she put an important question to herself.  
  
Yes, you also ,little sister, you put The Question.  
The same question that I put to myself at your age.  
But you will never know the answer. I know it.  
  
Does Father like me, like me as me, as her daughter?  
  
I, at your age, I knew the answer: Not. He didn't like me. I knew it because at this time he saw that you were better than me and he completely forsook me. If he had liked me, he wouldn't have given up me as much, he would have continue to care of me, to ask me what I had done in class, to take me along to walk with me, to tell me stories. But he gave up me. He liked me only as future heiress.  
  
And you put the question but you will never know, except if somebody come to take your place of future heiress. But it will never arrive.   
Will you find somebody who love you as you? It will be hard. You have a large handicap: the girl the most skilful in one of the most powerful family of the village. And you aren't even pretty. Your face is too hard for a girl, your glance is aggressive. You are warlike.  
  
I have somebody... and I will not exchange him for nothing in the world.  
  
  
My Father and my Mother.  
Hyuga. This name means nothing any more for me, now. Now that I know I will leave with Itachi in a few years. Gradually, I became completely indifferent to my family. With my Father, my Mother, all mien... except my little sister. The honor of my name, the pride of the clan, the family... all that means nothing for me.  
  
My father understood, one day. He spoke to me about our clan by overpowering me of reproaches, and suddenly, he was keep silent in the medium of a sentence and he looked at me. And he didn't say anything any more... He was almost disabled by my indifference. Since he doesn't speak to me any more.  
  
  
Neji  
I learned what had arrived at Neji. And I wondered: Did Itachi do that?  
Time corresponds. he would have done that... for me? This question will remain unanswered until our reunion. I am sad for you, Neji. Our eyes, they are really our pride, our reason of living. What will you become, now that you became weak, like me, more than me? Will you succeed in supporting yourself?  
  
  
Me  
I do not live any more but for me, for my future life with Itachi.  
I train, I learn, I progress. But I don't train too hard, I live quietly. I know that he don't ask me to be strong. I want to be strong for me.  
  
  
Kurenai  
Return quickly, Itachi. I don't know if I could hold a long time. Gradually, my heart joined you in the night. Nobody realizes, nobody does not see it... except Kurenai. She sees that something occurs, she sees that I change very slowly in a manner that nobody could suspect. She asks me question, discreetly. I manage to answer without give true answer. She still don't understand... but she will understand one day . then, quickly come to seek me, Itachi, before she discover the night in my heart.  
  
The Hyuga clan.  
I am afraid... I am afraid for you, Hanabi. I am afraid of the impatience of our family. I know that soon I will leave with Itachi. I will become a traitor, I would not be more Ninja. Then my father will be able to officially proclaim you heiress.  
But today nobody knows it and I am always a quite cumbersome Heiress.  
  
But if our family loses patience and decides to make of you the heiress before I leave?  
Will they kill me? will they affix me the seal of confinement to make me a member of the branch house?  
  
And what will make Itachi when he will learn it on his return?  
  
If I died, undoubtedly he will massacre all our family, the two branches together.  
  
If I were sealed, will he kill you. you, my dear little sister, because of who all my misfortunes are? I know, it is not your fault, it is a little mine, I am not strong enough. But I am like that. It is not my fault if my family don't accept me like that. But I don't think that Itachi reasons like that.  
  
See what arrived at Neji.  
  
Then I am afraid for you, little sister. Then if one proposes to you to become the heiress, please, say No . the reason doesn't matter, because you like me a little, because you are too young to take the responsibility for it, because it is more careful than the true heiress is hidden... all than you will find. You must gain time. a just little time.


	4. the eyes of neji

Chapter four: the eyes of Neji.  
  
Small special chapter for Neji. because I love you, Neji, to make me forgive to make you suffer.  
  
Blind. He had never thought that could have occured to him. However, he knows well that this kind of things occures. Ninjas wounded in combat, often. Often the wounds are serious, sometimes ninja are seriously handicapped. He saw it, he knows it. He saw Lee, he saw him completely destroyed, he knows that he couldn't be Shinobi any more. today is the turn of Neji to be mutilated.  
But why him? why this single wound, why his attacker did anything but burst the two eyes, and only his eyes ? why did he want to break him? Neji doesn't know the answer, and to know it will not change his state, will not cure it. He is finished, he doesn't have nothing left. Lying in his hospital bed , tears runs along his cheeks. The heat of a hand on its shoulder surprises him. Who is he? There is Gai, and Lee in the room, he remembers . Tenten came to accompany the team of Chuunin charged to find his attacker, to the exact place of the attack.   
Did somebody of other enter the room?  
Feeling miserable, Neji moves his hand, touches the hand on his shoulder and goes up along arm in order to identify who try to reconfort him.  
"It's me, Neji."  
  
Lee? It's Lee which. . whereas Neji was always so hard with him, so scorning, so cold. He always looked him down. But now, strangely, the heat of the hand on his shoulder alleviates him a little. Neji says nothing.. Perhaps one day, he will be able to say him thank you, but Neji is not yet there.  
  
The door snap brutally on the wall and a soft odor invades the room. An odor of flower, and an odor of girl.  
"Neji, looks at what I have you. . oh, excuse-me, I. . " the cordial voice of Tenten tints sadness. "I bought flowers to you on the way, but I..." she hesitates, feeling guilty to bring a gift to be looked to a blind man.  
Neji: "They smell very good"   
Neji seems to hear the relief of the girl. Her soft smell approaches the bed and he hears her put the flowers in the vase close to him. Neji feels heated.  
His friends are here. His friends. . For the first time he thinks of them in these terms. He was afraid to be alone in the darkness.He isn't alone, they are here. Then perhaps the life isn't finished. Perhaps he will be able to continue to advance.. Perhaps even remain Ninja. He can always listen, feel, touch. He can always move. There is always hope. He always has friends.  
  
"Thank you"


	5. two sister

Chapter 5: two sisters.  
  
I am 16 years old today, a day like the others, or almost. The only thing which changed is that my father speak to me during the meal: "Hinata, you are in age to marry now. You must ensure the survival of our clan and find a husband as fast as possible." And that's all. No gift, no congratulations for my birthday, nothing.   
"I will think of it, Father." He seems satisfied by my answer.  
  
Yes, I think of it. I wish only one thing: to live with a man, to remain for always with him. Itachi. I would be only with you soon. But that will not make the happiness of my clan. Father will discover it well rather early.  
I go in my room and I take a roller of justu to study it before sleep. I learned much these last years. I understood that my knowledge on Ninjas arts was too weak in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, and that in technical skills (like spy, camouflage, recognition of the plants, codes secrecy for example) then I involved myself more in these field, by forsaking the taijutsu and the Hyuga techniques a little . I am not good in Genjutsu not more than the average of ninja. On the other hand, in Ninjustu, I learned much, like in medical techniques and spy/infiltration. I would need some for my life with Itachi, I think.  
  
Itachi.. my thought roves. How has he changed for these last years? he's more than 20 years now, he is adult. He must be good-looking.  
"older sister, whom do you thinks of ? "  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I jump by discovering that Hanabi entered in my room without I heard her.  
  
"you think of somebody you like, isn't it ? you really will obey our father and will marry?"   
her so given glance usually is anxious.  
  
"Yes, perhaps. But not immediately, Hanabi, don't worry "  
I try to reassure my sister. But what does she worry ? marry is not a bad thing in general.  
  
"When you marry, you will live in your husband's house, isn't it? you will not be any more a Hyuga ? "  
  
Oh, I had not thought of it. It is the reason that they still didn't drive out me a my statute of heiress, they wait until I marry. They haven't the intention to insert my engaged couple in our family, but they will keep my children. I feel my stomach revolt with the idea that my children are taken to me.  
Hanabi sees my feeling of revolt: "Forgive me, older sister, I didn't want make you sorrow! You will be always Hyuga for me! you will be always my sister! "  
These words touch me in heart, but Hanabi doesn't stop there and she continues her tirade, delivering all her distress to me: "I don't want that you leave Hinata! You are my only sister, you are the only person who like me!"  
Tears start to fall from her cheeks. "You are the only one who really love me, don't abandon me, don't abandon me!"   
  
Hanabi cries, she I had never seen crying. My heart is tightened and I take her in my arms to try to comfort her. That was what worried you. . in fact, intuitively, you must know for a long time that I will leave, but you only have just understannd it. Forgive me, Hanabi.   
"Hanabi, you are my little sister and, you will always remain it, do you hear me? I will love you always, little sister, don't forget it. Promise me that you will never forget it."  
Hanabi head makes yes. . .   
  
Don't forget me, little sister, even if I become criminal, promise me that I will always be your sister. . perhaps for you, I could explain my decision a little. The words I will say to you now, I am not sure that you will understand them, but keeps them in memory until the day of my departure....  
"Hanabi, I would be sad to leave you, but that will arrive one day. One day I will leave with a man whom I love, one day I would not be anymore in this house, in this family. But it is not to obey our Father, or our clan. I will do it for me. To live the life that I would have chosen myself, and where I will be recognized and loved by somebody. I will leave from here to find happiness. Hanabi,do you understand me?"  
Hanabi: "Y, yes. . "  
Hinata: "You too, I hope you will find happiness. Forgive me, Hanabi, when I will leave, all will be much harder for you. You will be the only Hyuga heiress. You will not have any more right to the weakness, tiredness or the error. You will become the target of our enemies. But you are strong, then you will succeed, I am sure. But don't forget: you too have the right to happiness, and never lets our family prevent you from finding it."  
  
It is done. I bade my farewell with my sister. Now, I am really ready to leave at any moment.. . the lash of the ship are cut, I await only one breath of wind which will inflate the veils and will take me along to far. I await nothing any more but you Itachi.


	6. disapperance

Chapter 6: disappearance  
  
The news was propagated in the village at a fulgurating speed, and the ninjas precipitated at Hokage's room to obtain confirmation.  
  
Hinata disappeared.  
  
While distributing the places of research between the different Ninja, the fifth Hokage tries to reconstitutes this strange disappearance.  
  
Hinata, Kiba and Shino were training in one of the practice field close to the forest. All was well, Kiba and Shibo knocked on the wooden barrels , Hinata had sat down a little to rest. Then Kiba had seen that Hinata wasn't here any more.He was'nt worried first of all, she could be further in the clairiere or sitted hidden by a bush in the shade. But after 20 minutes, he still didn't see her, and he decided to go to research her with Akamaru... But Akamaru didn't manage to find the trace of Hinata, even starting from the place where Kiba had seen her for the last time. . but in the place, there was. .  
Kiba: "Shino! Comes! Look atthat !"  
By ground, there were deadened insects.  
Shino:"they are the inscet which I always hang to the hood of Hinata.. . "  
Kiba: "That's strange . go towards the left, I go right, we return here in 30 min."  
  
after half an hour of unfruitful research , Both boy anxious for their friend runs to Hokage to announce the news.  
  
The heiress Hyuga disappeared.  
  
All the forces available were used to seek her, the forest was squared thoroughly, they sent spies in all the other villages ninja, they tested the divination, all. But Hinata was untraceable. Not the least trace of her.  
  
She had literally volitilized.  
  
The teams of research returned unsuccessful ones after the others. Hokage put Hinata on the list of disappeared Ninjas. But Kurenai refused to stop researching and she obtains from Hokage the direction of the investigation on the disappearance of Hinata.  
  
For a few years already, Kurenai had felt that Hinata hid something, without never obtaining the least answer of tough girl. But her intuition tell her that this secrecy had a bond with her strange disappearance, and that it went up at many years.  
  
Then Kurenai begin the long work to question ALL people having known Hinata since her birth.  
She learned by the Hyuga parents that Hinata had become indifferent to her family, and that she had agreed to seek a husband. But by questioning Hanabi skilfully, Kurenai had learned most important. After having promised to keep silence, kurenai obtained from Hanabi the conversation that she had with Hinata:  
  
"Hanabi, I would be sad to leave you, but that will arrive one day. One day I will leave with a man whom I love, one day I would not be anymore in this house, in this family. But it is not to obey our Father, or our clan. I will do it for me. To live the life that I would have chosen myself, and where I will be recognized and loved by somebody. I will leave from here to find happiness. Hanabi,do you understand me?"  
  
And Kurenai understood that she had found the reason of the disappearance of Hinata. But who? Who was this man for whom Hinata had abandon all without hesitation?  
  
Kurenai submitted her report to Hokage in the greatest secrecy and research took another turning. One don't seek only Hinata, but also a man she would have met a few years before.  
  
She thought of Naruto in first, but he is always in the village and didn't know where was Hinata. The man we search undoubtedly doesn't live in the village, but he came one time, said Kurenai by reading the archives of the village of the last years.  
  
While turning over the pages quickly, she found the page where the first examination of Chuunin that Hinata had passed were write.  
  
Preliminaries: Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji. Winner Neji, Hinata in a serious state, hospitalized for one month.  
  
The memory of this combat came back to the memory of Kurenai by reading these words. Hinata impressed everyone with her determination and her courage at this time, and without acting in concert, all Jounins had jumped to protect her in the end. Not because she was the heiress, but because she had the heart of a great shinobi.  
Kurenai concentrated again on her task, and noticed a small tear on the edge of the page she held, as if somebody had handled violent the archive. It intrigued Kurenai, these archives are seldom consulted. .  
The Jounin concentrated her chakra and made a series of sign. Now on the page in front of her, the prints of fingers appeared clearly. Kurenai recognized her, that of the archivist, a chuunin...and...the prints of  
  
Kurenai: "it is not possible!!"   
She ran in another ray and caught the thick register of sought Ninjas , then she compared the prints... No possible doubt. The criminal of class S and ancient ninja of Konoha, Itachi Uchiwa had consulted this page and had closed violent the archive. What did it mean?  
  
And Kurenai remember that the attack which destroted the eyes of Neji Hyuga had took place the same day as the day Jounins had fought Itachi close to the village. Until now, there was no reason to connect these two évenements... But today, Kurenai had understood that the attacker of Neji was Itachi, and that he had acts as reprisals for Hinata.. all seemed clear now.  
In one way or another, Hinata and Itachi had met and had fallen in love. Itachi, in love? Itwas hard to believe, or at least, he had an interest to protect Hinata. And Hinata maintained the secrecy even if Itachi was a criminal... Misery! since years Hinata protects a criminal! And now adult, Hinata leave to join him... Hinata... you could not love a good boy, no?  
  
Kurenai saddened by her discoveries submitted her report to Hokage and the Hyuga family. The hyuga refused to believe in the deductions of Kurenai, or at least refused to admit it... Hinata has hurt their prestige in a spectacular way. But Hokage was of the same opinion as Kurenai, and Hinata was placed on the list of criminal Ninjas.  
  
  
TBC


	7. finally

Hello, the 7th chapter is translated. In fact, it relates to the same event as the chapter precedents... but seen by Hinata...

chapter 7:finally...!   
 

It was one day like the others for me, as always: get up, eat, go to mission, then training. I do all that like an automat. I wait. 

  
While we train close to the forest, Shino, Kiba and me, I often look, with my Byakugan,at the clearing where we met for the first time, Itachi and me... and it's also the place where we meet again a few years before. Each time I look at over there, I hope to see that his silhouette wearing blacks clothes show... but I don't see anything. I am patient. I wait. 

And when I see a large black coat show and  sit down on the trunk in the center of the clearing, it take me a long time to realize... that HE had returned!!!! Yes, it's him, it's really him, he comes finally to seek me!! I act as if I'm tired and want to  rest a little farther in the forest. It's good, Kiba and Shino don't look at me. But I know that they are really good to find people.... I takein a pocket one of my preparations containing plant. When I open it, an unperceivable, odourless and invisible gas goes out. I see the dear bug of Shino falling to ground, inanimate. I also know that this gas will make my odor fade. Now I can disapear in a bush and  run towards Itachi. 

The 500 meters which separate me from him seem too long, I am  happy, so happy! I jump in the clearing, he doesn't start, he heard me arrived. It's him, it's him, I see on his face that he is happy to see me again. The moment aafter, we are in the arms one of the other. It's good to be joined finally together!! He also, I feels it, waited this day with a patience and a hope similar to mine. But, a little too early for my taste, we separate. He takes in his bag a large black coat similar to his and he surrounds me with. A straw hat moreover, and now we resemble each other both, two ghost with buckled faces. His Kunai notches my frontal headband. Now, I am not anymore a ninja of Konoha. I am free. I am with him. Then we leave in silence. 

Not a word was  pronounced since our reunion, and we continue to conceal us while we run through the trees and the bushes, reserving our energy and our breath for running. I know that it's necessary to put the most possible distance between the village and us, and as quickly as possible. But I worry about the traces which I will possibly do... no, I don't need to worry, Itachi erases the little trace which I leave, and my odor is still masked by my gas. We run a long time, the night fell for a long time and I start to feel tiredness. My rhythm slows down and my steps are less precise. Itachi stops and climbs on a released rock a little further. He sit down and beckons to me to join him.   
Hinata: "Itachi, I am sorry..."   
Itachi: "It's nothing. Rest."   
I pose my head on his thigh and I falls asleep quickly, wrapped of black, while he watch for the forest around us. 

Before the dawn, he awakes me and we exchange our places. When his head is posed on my thighs, I feel my heart beat faster and a strange feeling  invade my belly... he's so beautiful, so peaceful when he sleeps... Hum, I must watch for the forest, if enemy come, and not look at him........... With the byakugan, I can make both!! 

Then I look at him, I detail his face that I didn't see since a so long time. He still changed. The last time that I saw him, he was a teenager, now it's a man. Nothing of the delicacy of the features of childhood remains anymore, replaced by a hard and sharp-edged face. Only his long lashes and his fine eyebrows attenuate his killer beauty . His skin is smooth and a few hauled, undoubtedly because of his ceaseless travels... he had a very white skin before... He's so beautiful... I play with a wick of hair, fascinating, careful not to awake him. I love him.

We leave again with the rising of the sun, after having eaten a little. It's there that I realized that I hadn't carried anything, not bag, not luggage, I don't even have the bare essential.... so much better. I feel freer.... and on the first occasion, I will remove of my old coat and my old shorts. I am dreadful inside. I want to be beautiful, now. 

Several days at this rate took us along far from the country of fire. We slow down and take a more normal rate. I take his hand and we walk both a whole day, almost in silence. The words are useless to understand each other. 

The evening, He drag in a hotel to sleep, and we take our first hot meal since my escape. When we go up in our room... I understand that there is only one bed. Only one great bed. A bed for two.... We will spend the night together. 

I disturb and I reddened with this idea. Then my heart starts to beat... oh...I want....!! I hear the bolt to be closed behind me. I  turn over and I cross his glance. It burn... it burn me. It burn my fear. 

  
Itachi catches me by the size and kiss me with passion and I answer him in the same way. With frenzy, we strip ourselves mutually and we fall on the bed, making squeak the springs. Kisses, carresses, he bites me, I moan from happiness. His back is so muscular under my hands. His body is so hot, so strong against me. I camber myself under his hands, I quivered under his kisses. I feel drunk, it's so good... all my senses are on fire... aah, yes, come... I shout by feeling him come in me, I am so happy... more...more ... my cries punctuate each one of his movements until the paroxysm of our pleasure. 

Then we collapse, breatles. He attracts me against he chest and whispers me. "usually I don't hear you much, but when you shout... you don't do it halfway." I smile and I fall asleep, the head against his chest. I am his. 


	8. reaction

This chapter is a succession of very short scenes, which happened after the disappearance of Hinata, seen each time from a different point of view.  
  
chapter 8: Reactions  
  
HATRED  
A clearing strewn with crater, burst trees, remains of rock and stones scattered with tens of meters, this spectacle of desolation surrounds a young man. It breathe heavily, exhausted, but his anger always intact . His black hair is in disorder, his clothing dirty and torn, his hands covered by blood, bruises and cuts strew his arms and his legs. But what is more choking is his face. A face devastated by the anger and the hatred, deprived of any beauty. A face of wild beast in the medium of which two red eyes shine of a wild glare. Sasuke Uchiha.  
  
For several hours, he striked on this piece of forest, breaking, exploding all that he can with his most powerful attacks. Now, he runs almost out of chakra, but his hatred is so strong that it maintains his sharingan active.  
  
A few hours ago, Sasuke learned that his brother had returned to seek Hinata and that he had taken her along with him. Since, the rage and anger submerge him. He doesn't think any more, he doesn't reason any more. The thought are hustled in his head without fixing :  
  
_It's impossible, brother doesn't love anybody! he never loved anybody! He's a killer without feelings other than hatred.  
This girl is weak, one of most pathetic of the village! what attracted him in her?  
Why did he take her... and not me. why she's more important than me for him? why my brother never care of me? Why does he care of her?  
HE said to me that force came from hatred, always... and he has a weakness  
a weakness  
I am stronger than my brother. I don't love anybody.  
Itachi has a weak point._  
  
Gradually, this idea succeeded in take root in the spirit of Sasuke. And he calms down gradually. _Itachi has a weakness...._ hatred starts to take a cold and solid form inside Sasuke. A weakness, a place which will make him suffer.  
_You, brother... this girl will suffer... I will kill this girl... I will kill this girl and to let you live... see her dying... suffer from her absence... suffer from impuissance... I will return to you all that you gave me, Big brother._  
Sasuke walks with a calm step towards the village. His goal is fixed. His breathing is quiet while he goes along the small way, he step is firm, his face found again his sharp-edged beauty and his impassive.  
  
His eyes are red, three black spots dance around his iris.  
  
  
  
MEET  
In the peaceful park of the Hyuga residence, a girl walks seeming decided. She knows where she goes. HEr skin is slightly hauled, her eyes are brown dark as her short hair.She breathes energy anddetermination. But this determination disappears to leave place to concern when she reaches finally a rock formation on which a young man sat. She stops, quiet. He didn't heard her arriving. She details the calm face of her friend and teammate... and much more for her that she dare to acknowledge ... The eyes closed, the hair released, his great face revealing a black seal... She loves him.  
  
Tenten: "Neji..."  
The young man turns his head in direction of the voice of Tenten. He doesn't see her, but he feels her soft odor and hears the noise of her steps approach. She sat near him, arranging to pass very close to his shoulder.  
  
Tenten: "Neji.... how are you?... I want to say... now that you know whom..."  
She doesn't dare to complete her sentence, but he does .  
Neji: "now that I know who make me blind. And why."  
A short moment of uncomfortable silence make Tenten be agitated a little.  
Neji: "that doesn't change anything for me"  
Tenten: "Neji?"  
Neji: "that didn't return the sight to me to know it and that will not return the sight to me to avenge me."  
Tenten; "I, I am sorry, Neji, I didn't want to....."  
Neji: "It's nothing...... don't you think that a little ironic? I have undergoes myself the side effects of my past hatred for the principal house and my revenge. Who could have guessed that the weak, timid, nice and pitiful Hinata can be the lover of one of the largest criminal of this village? That a complete village of Shinobi didn't discover anything before it's too late?"  
Tenten: "Hinata was always discrete, nobody never paid attention to her...."  
Neji: "and I was tallest of the idiot to avenged on her, whereas I didn't have any reason to avenge in reality"  
Tenten: "You aren't an idiot, Neji!! you are a strong Shinobi and I admire you much!"  
The girl hesitates one moment, looking at the closed eyes of the young man.  
Tenten: "I admire you much, Neji. In spite of your handicap, you didn't give up, you succeeded in becoming Chuunin, you find another style of combat, and you are become again as strong as before!"  
Neji: "But if you aren't my eyes, Tenten, I wouldn't succeed. Tenten, say me, how are your clothes today?"  
Tenten: "I have black shorts, and a blue shirt, with Chinese collar and without handle."  
Neji: "you must be very beautiful. I imagine you very well. But I imagine you with the face that you had formerly, it must have changed a little now. It must be even more beautiful."  
Tenten:"... Neji... I... ... I have short hair now..."  
Neji: "Eh? for a long time?"  
Tenten: " one week...."  
Neji: "you didn't said it to me...."  
Tenten; "Sorry, I didn't thought ..."  
Neji: "May I... touch your hair?"  
Tenten: " euh... yes... yes."  
  
A little hesitant, Neji tighten the hand in direction of Tenten.With the end of the finger, he feels the heat of her skin. His hand goes up gently along her face to await her fringe of brown hair, then to pass in the medium of the short wicks which slip between his fingers. If Neji could see , he would see Tenten reddening more and more. he would also see her smiling.  
Neji: "They are very short... that must suit you well."  
  
Neji don't withdraw his hand from the hair of the girl, and now his other hand moves towards her, reaching her cheek initially, then going down along her neck and her arm to reach her hand. The contact of the hot hand of Neji on her make the heart of Tenten beat even more quickly. Tenten closes her eyes and turns a little the head to put her cheek in the hand which played with her hair.   
She is so happy, she would like stay that lastslonger time....But she doesn't dare to say anything , fearing of breaking the charm of this moment.  
She is surprised by lips being gently posed on her, a first once. She has a start and the lips move away, the hand against her cheek starts to move. Then she catches it. She catches the hand and put it against her cheek, her eyes always closed. In the black, she feels the breath of Neji to approach again. And embrace her, gently, delicately initially, then more insistent. Tenten answer with the vitality which characterizes all her gestures. And soon they are kissing passionately.  
A fugitive thought crosses the head of Tenten: Not need to see to kiss.  
  
  
RESONNANCE  
  
Again, I observe the face of my father, while I train in the dojo and while he looks at me. He doesn't see me. His eyes with white pupils are fixed on me, but he doesn't see me. It's not me whom he sees. He is elsewhere.  
When Hinata was proclaimed criminal, when he knew that she had left to join Itachi, Father was in anger, he refused to believe it, he was indignant. But now, I see , he suffers. He thinks of Hinata. When she was here, nobody saw her, nobody didn't pay attention to her. But now, that she isn't here any more, she takes twice more place. She invades all. I see her in the glance of people, they think all of her. They all miss her . My father misses her.  
  
I am a little jealous. Everyone now pay attention to her , and I am a few neglected.  
I am admiring. Older sister wasn't afraid of nothing, leavi,g to live the life which she wanted. she become fugitive, she loves an assassin, she doesn't have anything... but she is happy. She is so strong. I hope that when I would be older, I would be as strong as he and than I will become happy too.  
  
I miss her. Sometimes, evening, when I know that everyone sleeps, I cry. I feel alone, she misses me much too. And now, Father misses her. It's strange, I never thought that it could happen one day, and I don't think that Father thought he would miss Hinata. It's the case. He's surprised. And even more sad, because he wasted the years when she was here. Now that she left, there remain to him nothing other than regrets.  
  
Father is so sad. If Hinata saw Father like that, yes... she..., she would undoubtedly do that.  
I surround my arms around his size and I tighten myself extremely against him. To heat him, to comfort him, without words. Hinata spoke little.  
  
He's surprised but I will not release him before he's better. Suddenly he take to me under the armpits and raises me like a small girl before tightening me against his chest. As when I was child.  
We miss Hinata much.  
  
  
HAPPINESS  
Quietly sat on a red tiled roof, I look at stars shining. It's one night without moon, my preferred nights . The weather is fresh but two large black coat with red clouds wrap me, then I don't feel cold. And the coat of Itachi holds me still hotter than mine. Without moving, I let my glance, carried by the force of Byakugan, crossing the tiles and plunging far in the imposing masonry. I locate him, shade among the shades, progressing silently in the corridor, all in black clothes. Me too, now I am all in black. I exchanged my formless coat and my shorts against a combination moulding without handle, going up to my face. Only my eyes are not covered by fine black fabric. I have also long black gloves. I resemble a panther, Itachi said to me. And he likes it.  
  
Silently, Itachi joined me. He killed his prey. He finished his work. We can leave. Without a word, we go down from the roof and we disappear in the streets. Tomorrow we will be far, very far. Nobody will know who is the murderer. Nobody will stop us.  
After tomorrow, we will reach one of our hidden houses, where we will be able to rest and love.  
Then we will leave still elsewhere. We travel all the time. Our home, it's just us two, we are without fastener. We are free.  
The next mission, Itachi said to me that he will let me work.  
  
TBC  
  
sorry, the translation is bad... 


	9. blood and water

AN: don't own NAruto and Cie. Sorry for long wait, but I'm tired and have a lot of work now.   
  
chapter 9: blood and water  
  
/// Hinata POV///  
  
In a deaf rail, I see the young ninja falling to ground. Her face reflects her suffering, she doesn't understand. She doesn't understand that she is dying. Was she unaware of the power of Byakugan? Undoubtedly not. But she lent the ear to those which said that I was weakest of my clan, that I was worth nothing, and she believed to be able to beat me. Poor woman. If only she had earlier realized her error, I would have let her leave without killing her. But it's already too late for her.  
She was a young hunter of deserter, avid to prove her strenght. I must admit that she did a good work of investigation and research. She succeeded in finding me. For the first time since nearly one year, a hunter of deserter found the place where Itachi and I spent the night. But she made an error. She saw that I was alone. SHe thought that she could kill me.  
  
Oh, I recognize that she didn't have much of another choice:  
If she had left to seek reinforcements, we would have left before her return.  
If she had waited until I fall asleep to attack, she took the risk to see Itachi arrives . And she would never have tried to fight against Itachi.  
If she had waited until the others membres of her teams joins her, we would have already left too.  
There remained to her only two options: to try to beat to me now, or to admit her failure.   
This last choice was the only viable one. But to agree to see our escape after having passed so much time to seek us, to agree to have failed in her mission, it was too hard for her. Then she made the fatal choice.  
  
She attacked me.She had prepared the ground very well: she waited until I take a shower, she prepared traps and jutsu in advance and took me by surprise.  
  
I was wounded, at the beginning. Her kunai sliced the skin of my chest, it's only by reflex that I don't have had the heart transpierced . I didn't say by chance, I said by reflex. Reflexes acquired gradually since my escape of Konoha.  
The hot water of the shower continued to run throughout our combat, involving with the blood which ran from my wounds. The red net of blood slipping on my skin gave her even more energy to beat me, She really believed to be close to the victory.   
Naked and disarmed, streaming of soap, the wet hair falling on my eyes, I really resembled an easy prey. She thought that the narrowness of the bathroom would give her the advantage: my movements would be blocked, while her weapons would reach me easily. What a lack of judgement! it's in the close fight that we, Hyugas, are most frightening.  
Did she think that I had forgotten the specific style of combat to our family when I left the village?   
Did she think that I was satisfied to dodge her blow?  
Each one of my gestures sent insidiously my chakra inside her body, reaching her lungs, destroying them gradually.  
  
Now she lie on the ground, unable to breathe, a slow and painful death by smothering. I don't want to let her suffer. I take her kunai and I open her throat with only one gesture. She stops suffering. Her red blood runs out on the white tiling, mixing with water and the soap. I look at the red and the white to mix, to intermingle... like Itachi and me. It is beautiful. A little morbid, but beautiful.  
  
  
Crime. It's my life.  
  
I don't even need to raise the eyes to know that Itachi is behind me. I feel it, I know it. He knows that I have felt his presence. He saw me fighting this girl. If I had been in danger, He would have killed her himself, but he doesn't have needed it. He needs it seldom. I can protect myself. I want to protect myself.  
  
No need to speak, we know that we must flee. In a few seconds, I am equipped, and we run in the night. One minute later hardly, I see, far behind us, the other hunters deserter arrive at our refuge. They will find there only the body of one of theirs. Her name will be engraved on the stone stele. And others ninjas will be still launched to our pursuit, but it doesn't worry us. When we are together, we are strong.  
  
When you are with me, Itachi, I am strong. Since we are together, I feel strong. I didn't become stronger, I became only aware of my capacities, of my own force. I am not any more afraid of using it. I am not any more afraid to disappoint. I found my way. And as strangely as that can seem... It's with you that I follow the best my way of Shinobi.  
  
Woman of the shadow, assassinates, hidden, invisible, achieving her missions without showing her feelings.  
  
I feel true ninja, isn't it strange?  
  
Lost in my thoughts, my step slowed down. Itachi turns over and looks at me. His face is impassive, but I can read in his eyes that he feels anxious. He must wonder if my wounds are more serious than their appearance suggest. I smiles to him under my mask. He's reassured, but slowed down nevertheless to remain on my level, to help me if I need help. I am the only person in the world for who he worries. And I am the only person in the world who worries for him.  
  
We continue to run, to advance.  
The world is vast.  
The hunters will not find us.  
  
end of chapter 9  
  
I wanted to describe a combat with Hinata. But i'm not totally happy about how this chapter goes...  
  



	10. premises

An: sorry, i'm busy and tired, don't have much time to write

chapter 10: premises 

//external Point of view //  


The council of the village of Konoha is morose. The body of a young hunter of deserter was brought back recently. Hiashi Hyuga examined it and concludes.....She was killed by Hinata. Again, the subject of Hinata Hyuga was given on the agenda. 

__

So ironc, The Hyuga about which one speaks more, it's Hinata, thinks Neji who is training with Hanabi in the Hyuga dojo.   
Hanabi: "This situation seems to amuse you much, Neji Nii-san."   
Neji: "Yes. If Hinata wanted to be noticed, she succeed... when I think that we were all blind about her... it's a shame, for us, Hyuga."   
Hanabi: "I, I don't have shame of her."   
Neji: "Hanabi-sama?!"   
Hanabi: "She betrayed the village and our family. What's the matter? We betray her in first, we, Hyugas. And she wasn't happy at the village. Now, she is it."   
Neji: "Hanabi-sama, Hinata became criminal. she killed herself this girl."   
Hanabi: "And then? Can you say me that you never killed anybody? Or that you killed only people who deserved it? Where is the difference with her? We all here are criminals. Only the Masters who employ us differ. We serve our village. she serves the man she loves, and herself."   
Neji answer nothing.   
Hanabi: "Me too, I will arrive at her level one day." 

During the council of the jounins too, the discussion always relates to Hinata.   
Tsunade: "This last murder constrained us to reopen a certain number of not elucidated file.. .."   
Kakashi: "Until now, we always considered that Hinata didn't take an active part in the actions of Akatsuki. It was an error. We have the proof now that she is an active member."   
Kurenai: "We always had in thought the Hinata who we thought knowing formerly. she changed... and even before her departure, we didn't know all... "   
Tsunade: "That brings us to the following problem... Which are the REAL feelings of Hinata toward the village? If she met somebody whom she knew, will her save him?"   
Kakashi: "Mmm, I doubt it. If she is threatened, she will defend herself. Or Itachi will do it."   
Kurenai: "the true problem, it's that if Hinata returns here, she will be able to benefit from the assistance of her former friends. I know that some will not betray her. Her sister in particular. Kiba. Naruto."   
Tsunade: "Naruto? ah, yes, you had said to me, Kurenai... Naruto... hum, it's serious."   
  
  
////////////////

Hinata and Itachi silently go together in the deadened forest. Their step is fast but regular. If nothing comes to divert them, they will achieve their goal at dawn. Itachi is a little in front , Hinata goes behind him. They don't hold their hand, to be able to act freely with the least sign of danger. They don't speak each other, not to be heard. Hinata hesitates a little, and she decides to call.   
Hinata: "Itachi, wait."   
He stops and glances at her.   
Hinata: "I am not sure.. that it would be well... I want to say, to return here... there will point out memory to me, I will meet people about who I care... and I feel myself not at ease..."   
Itachi: "Hinata. I don't force you."   
Hinata: "But, only me can..."   
Itachi: "yes, but if you refuse, we will seek another plan."   
Hinata: "I feel bad to... betray him. he was always so nice with me... "   
Itachi: "You will not do him any pain. On the contrary, considers that you save him. Others of our organization will not be as... soft as you "   
Hinata: "Yes, I know. Let's continue. I just wanted being reassured."   
Itachi: "you don't have anything to fear, Hinata."   
They walks again in the forest which they know both very well. 

The raising sun finds them both contemplating ,at top of a tree, the proud cliffs against which rest the village of Konoha. The faces of the 5 Hokage seem to measure them severely, but they don't mind. Neither one, nor the other have remorse to have left the village. The preliminary work achieved by other members of the organization offers a shelter for the day to them. Hinata falls asleep, the hand in that of Itachi, while he takes the first turn of guard. They will exchange their role at midday. 

  
Itachi looks at the peaceful face of Hinata. He can seldom contemplate it in its entirety. She always have a black mask. She only removes it to sleep. She changes, gently. The young teenager with the round cheeks becomes little by little a woman with a soft and finer face. Itachi lets slip his finger on her cheeks, then on her untied neck and finally on the increasingly full curves of her body. Hinata becomes more attracting of day in day. Sometimes even more attracting that missions in progress. He likes to be beside her. Her silence is the rest of Itachi, Her smile is his hearth. 

The two black shades leave their hiding-place at laying down sun. Mixing with the crowd who return peacefully at home, they leave to research their prey. 

TBC


	11. first attack gathering

Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait! Then, here the continuation of "an obscur love "... two chapters full with actions...and not easy to translate. 

Chapter 11: first attack, gathering. 

The last rays of the sun blaze in the sky while the shade falls gradually on the forest and clearings. Soon, the darkness will be total, but now, we can see still enough to train. Two young Ninjas are training. In a clearing, they run and strike. The blade of a Kunai stops 1mm before the throat of one of them. The two boys remain fixed one moment, then they separate.   
One of the two, a strong boy, of average size, with blue eyes and blond hair , sit down to take his breath. "waaah! you weren't kind, Sasuke. I lost this time but I would have my revenge."   
Sasuke recovers his kunai without answering.   
Naruto: "Do you want come to eat a bowl of ramen with me?."   
Sasuke: "No."   
Naruto: "pfff!!"   
Sasuke is about to leave the clearing when he starts suddenly. his always active sharingan revealed him the presence of somebody observing them. Seeing his teammate tense , Naruto get up and joins him, arms in hand.   
Naruto: "What occurs?"   
Sasuke: "We are observed... here!"`   
Spouting out nothing, a clone of Sasuke jumps in a tree, forcing the person who hid there to find another refuge. But Sasuke doesn't let him do. He hunt him with his clone, folding him back towards the clearing. On the other side, Naruto also created some clone which blocks the way of the personn who spied them. Encircled, he stops in the center of the clearing, and the two ninjas of Konoha can identify him...rather her. 

A black dressed woman... and with milky eyes.... Hinata. Her byakugan is activated, revealing her the least detail from what happens around her: the emotions crossing the face of Naruto, uncertainty, sadness, the emotion on the face of Sasuke, hatred, anger, the chakra emitted by the clone of Naruto, hidden in the bushes. The chakra emitted by Itachi, also hidden not far.   
Naruto first breaks the silence: " Hinata-chan... why..are you here?... you... "   
Hinata: "I wanted see..."   
But she doesn't have time to continue. A movement of Sasuke started one of her reflexes and she jumps , avoiding the Fire ball launched by him.Hinata is surprised by the speed of action of Sasuke, almost that of Itachi... et especially... by the fact that he attacked her. She had calculated that the hatred of Sasuke for his brother would lead him to leave to research Itachi, against any logic. But he had attacked her. And the eyes of Sasuke fixed on her reflect his hatred, his extreme hatred for Hinata. Much more than his brother, she is whom he wants to kill.   
_Error of appreciation..._ thinks Hinata, dodging an attack again. But she supports the combat against the heir of Uchiha. Naruto is too surprised and don't know how to react.   
From his observation post, Itachi resists the impulse to jump help Hinata, that would do nothing but worsen the situation. _No, there is better to do_. He jumps of his station and slips by at full speed towards a certain large masonry in the village, hardly taking the precaution to hide. 

In the clearing, Hinata and Sasuke fight, the one wanting to kill, the other being defensive. Hinata saw Itachi leaving, She knows that she must save time... It will be hard, he is stronger than her. Naruto gathers his toughts and he tries to interpose into the fight. Bothered by Naruto, Sasuke moves back.   
Sasuke: "Naruto, Move."   
naruto: "No! Sasuke, Why do you attack Hinata-chan!?"   
Sasuke: "she's an enemy. I must kill her."   
Naruto hesitates, he knows it ... but he looks at Hinata, Hinata and her soft white eyes, kind Hinata and with so vulnerable appearance... no, no, He can't...   
Naruto: "please, don't attack her, Sasuke......"   
A shock for Sasuke,_ naruto also..._   
sasuke: "Then, you also, Naruto... you also, you betrayed me..."   
Naruto dodges accuracy the kick of Sasuke, but while being pushed, he released the way towards Hinata, which doesn't have time to avoid. The fist of Sasuke reaches her in the belly, then falls down toward her neck.....But meet a barrier of whirling chakra, sending him away. 

Hinata presses her painful belly, trying to find her breath. The following attack comes by the left, but it's deviated by Naruto. Hinata uses this diversion to attack him. Sasuke jumps away, the palms of Hinata pass very close to him without touching him, but the chakra of the girl entered his body, disturbing the flow of energy, preventing him from concluding the jutsu which he was preparing.   
Naruto: "Sasuke, stops!"   
Again he comes between the two fighters, obstructing the movements of his fellow-members. Unfortunately, Sasuke expected it, and Naruto sees the clone exploding in front of him in a sheaf of fire while the true Sasuke street on Hinata.   
Hinata: "Naruto!!!!"   
But She doesn't have time to worry for the young blond, because of the continual harassing of the young Uchiwa. The breath short, Hinata moves back more and more. She managed to place some attacks, but she can't kill Sasuke now without ruining all their plans, and thus her best techniques, the more mortals, are prohibited to her. Without being able to avoid it, Hinata sees one of the hands of Sasuke armed with a kunai aiming her belly.... The whirling flow of the technique of Kaiten surrounds her and deviates the weapon. But this time the swirl is sufficiently strong to project Sasuke behind several meters. 

In the dissipated smoke , Neji and Tenten appear in front of Hinata.   
  
  
  



	12. first attack, scatering

  
chapiter 12: first attack, scattering 

Itachi had gone right into the Hyuga house, right on Hanabi, then as soon as the young girl had seen him, he had made half-turn and had gone out. Hanabi had followed him in spite of the warning of Neji, which was here with Tenten. For Hanabi, Itachi was the key leading to her sister. The young couple had followed Hanabi, knowing that they couldn't stop her, but that they could at least protect her. 

Tenten, Hanabi and Neji had followed Itachi in the forest, then had abruptly lost him. By examining the surroundings quickly, Hanabi had seen Hinata attacked by Sasuke. She had sprung to protect her, but Tenten had caught her and pushed to the ground. Then Tenten had run in front of Hinata drawing Neji behind her. With the signal of Tenten, Neji had used his technique of defense. Not knowing neither who he defended, nor against who. 

Hinata:"Neji... Tenten..."   
_//So, I defended Hinata? But what do Tenten think??// Neji thinks._   
Sasuke: "Move"   
_// I defended her against Sasuke..., bad situation //_   
Even without seeing the face of the young Uchiwa, Neji could feel his hatred and his anger in his voice.   
_//Itachi is a crafty one... He has involved Hanabi to defend Hinata here... Kiba and Shino only are missing...if they were here, and everyone would be against Sasuke...//___

"NO!" Hanabi too comes in front of her older sister and deal with Sasuke." I will not let you hurt my sister!" 

Sasuke looks at her and Hanabi feels a ball of terror to bind in her stomach   
_//... He's insane, completely insane ... //_   
Sudddenly, He's on her and violently strikes first once at the head, then at the belly. A ball of fire runs up against Tenten and sends her fly a little further. Hinata catches Hanabi while Neji interposes and she jumps further. The speed of action of Sasuke is alarming.   
sasuke: "You want REALLY stop me? you don't have the power to do it!" 

Naruto thoughtless and burned by the explosion of the clone is raised painfully, and recognize a familiar situation...   
Naruto: "HINATA! JUMP!!!!! AN EARTH JUTSU !!"   
Under the feet of Hinata the ground split and exploded, sending needles of rocks and dust in all the clearing. The real Sasuke, which was hidden under the ground to do this justu, go out of earth with an insane smile: "Then you also, you protect the criminals?" Kakashi and Kurenai, who had deviated the power of the juste, so that it avoids Hinata and Hanabi, look at him calmly.   
Kurenai: "Do you try to kill Hanabi, the heiress of Hyuga?"   
Sasuke: "I don't have anything to do with her, as long as she don't bother me. Let me Hinata."   
Kakashi turn over to look at the two Hyuga girls.   
Kakashi: "Hm, you know, Sasuke, she already left."   
The illusion dissipates, revealing Hanabi alone on the ground, coughing because of dust.   
The ninjas present in the clearing turns in all side to seek the other girl, but don't find anything.   
Kakashi: "remarkable..." 

Other Chuunin arrive on the place, as well as the brigade of Hunter-Nin, but Hinata and Itachi literally volitilized. Tenten and Neji leave to accompany back Hanabi at home. Naruto returns too. Only Sasuke remains in the clearing, retained by Kakashi which sermonizes him. 

Hanabi smiles on the way of the return. She saw her sister, even if she didn't speak to her, she's happy to have seen her a short moment, to have felt her arms around her which protected her, to have help her against Sasuke. Perhaps, there will be other meetings in the future ... She perhaps will be able to speak together... 

Naruto is lost, he don't know what to do. He choses to help Hinata rather than sasuke, He betrayed him.... But why sasuke wants to kill Hinata? Naruto walks lost in his thoughts. 

Sasuke returns at his home walking with anger. Everyone is against him, even the jounins, even the hokage, even Naruto! Everyone protects Hinata and Itachi!! While Sasuke thinks about the idea to leaves the village and to devotes his life to track them, He doesn't feel his chakra which escapes drop by drop from his body, by one of the points that Hinata succeeded in reaching at the time of their combat.   
  
=============================   
I know, the style of the two final chapters changes too much compared to the others of the history... but I didn't succeed in turning them differently, and I wanted to advance the situation;   
How ?? still a chapter ?? but it's your day of chance!   
  



	13. second attack, success

Chapter 13: second attack. Success. 

Always in deep reflexion, Naruto enters his home, closes the door...   
"Naruto" the soft voice starts him and make him return to reality. Hinata is here, in front of him, a little luminous in spite of the darkness of the evening. Naruto feels heat to go up along his belly, he doesn't know anymore what to say, what to do... her white eyes bewitch him and disturb him.   
The skin of Hinata shines more and more like a glare of pearl, like her eyes. ........ Her skin... she didn't wear a black clothing?... Naruto blinks his eyes.... no..., she doesn't wear it... ... she's almost white, with a dark spot in the bottom of the belly...   
The hands of Hinata are tightened towards him, palms in the air... one would say that she calls him ... She's white like the pearls... She is like white milk... but like hot milk... Naruto wants to drink her. 

The team of Hinter-Nin located traces which left towards north in the clearing, but maybe it's a lure? For more safety, the hokage makes circulate an alert message in all the village to prevent everyone and install the state of alert. Kakashi is given the responsability to go to warn Naruto that he will be part of the team of guard during the night. But while arriving at naruto's place, he finds him deeply sleeping, naked, in the center of a red and white spiral traced on the ground and the walls of his room. The seal of Kyubi has disappeared. 

Panic seizes the village. The Nine-Tail Fox was released! He fell into the hands of Itachi! All the Ninjas are mobilized, the messengers are sent to all allied or enemy villages. During all the night, the teams took care, ready to fight to protect the village. 

The day dawns on an intact village. No attack, no destruction, nothing. Ah, something! Sasuke was found unconscious, all his chakra almost drained. Hiashi Hyuga called urgently at the hospital successes to stop the escape of energy, but he delivers his opinion to the doctor. He's finished. Only his body is still in life, and still, in a deep coma. Only the apparatuses of the recovery room maintain him in life.   
The day pass, and the kyubi doesn't attack.   
The month pass, and the kyubi doesn't attack.   
The months pass. A news arrives at the village: all the other members of Akatsuki were found dead.   
The months pass. Sasuke doesn't awake. Hokage takes the decision to stop the machines. Sakura requires time, and goes voluntair for an experiment of artificial insemination. So that the blood of Uchiwa is not lost. The hokage accepts. With lots of argument and persuasion, Sakura obtains to let Sasuke live until she has 2 children. 

The months pass, little Tio Uchiwa often visits her dad, deadened in a room of the hospital. Her mom awaits a little brother. But Tio warns his dad that if he doesn't awake for the birth, mom will be so much in anger that she will extinguish the machines. By looking at her dad well, Tio sees that his lashes has moved. 

The months pass. Hiashi Hyuga withdrew and left his place to Hanabi. The new chief of the Hyuga clan decided that she would not affix a seal on the face of the son of Tenten and Neji. There will be no more seal. In the garden of Uchiwa, Tio helps her little brother to go towards tended arms of his dad. The dad of Tio is not a ninja, he doesn't remember any more who he was, he doesn't speak much, and some time, he looks absent. But He's her dad, he awoke to see them. 

The months pass. Naruto became anbu. He was seriously hurt at a mission and lost counsciousness in a snow mountain .A young chuunin of Mist-village, with white skin and black hair, found him and brought him back at her place. He thinks that she's very beautiful. She looked after him and nourishes him. He thinks that she is very nice. She reddens when their glance crossed. 

While time passes and continues its race, two lovers travel. They are free, without fasteners, almost without enemies now. The ninjas decided to let them quiet. They are the true heirs of the greatest families of Konoha, they have the power of the kyubi, sealed in the belly of Hinata. They love, they have what they sought.   
He sought the power, he has it. But it doesn't mean that he wants to use it.   
She sought the recognition. She has it. Even if it's the recognition of only one person. 

Perhaps a day, they would build a pretty house on the side of a mountain.   
perhaps a day a child-fox would be born.   
perhaps it would be a girl.   
perhaps she would have white eyes   
perhaps her pupils would be split   
perhaps she would be strong and confident   
perhaps she would be kind and wise   
perhaps....   
  
END   
  
  
  
Here, it's finished. Thank you to all who helped me, who wrote to me and who liked this fic.   



End file.
